halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili
For posts before the 8th of August, 2009, see here. Getting rid of the clutter?I'm not surprised with a species that's so great people wanna talk about everything Sangheili--Sangheili wunna be 05:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) sang hei li... li sang hei... "weird" in korean.. lawl? Sang(sangue) Heili(helios), latin origin, I'd say "sun blooded" Vennificus 22:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Halo Wars Cinematics Most people say that the Elites in Halo Wars' cutscenes are flawed due to excessive stylization; just listen to reason. While it seems that almost everyone belives the blue Elites that assault Red Team on the Apex are Honor Guards, I'd like to point a few things out. #They are seen decloaking; of course, Honor Guards can use Active Camo. #They wear light blue armor, as do Combat Evolved-era Stealth Elites. Minor armor is a deeper shade of blue. #They don't have shields, just like Combat Evolved-era Stealth Elites. #Who says you have to be an Honor Guard to wield one of those staves? They aren't the ceremonial kind used on High Charity. There's more: As seen in Halo Wars: Genesis, Ripa 'Moramee's personal troops all wear crimson armor, ostensibly making them Majors. The soldiers of the enemy clan are bedecked in gold armor; apparently, these are the clans' colors, rather than Major/Zealot colors - it is a clan-to-clan fight on a Sangheili world, after all. Why, then, would the red-clad Honor Guards seem to be assigned to him, rather than Regret, as they return to the Apex after escorting the Hierarch to his ship? What's more, why don't they put Ripa down when he draws a weapon next to Regret, which is supposed to warrant immediate termination? Maybe it's because they knew he was not a threat to the Prophet; however, they might have been some of 'Moramee's own troops. As for the more normal Elites seen in the cutscenes: the ones seen in the Relic are Spec-ops Elites, not Stealth Elites, while the the blue ones in the intro are minors, and the one who stabs the marine is either a Stealth or Spec-ops. Hopefully, this will be a topic of legitimate discussion, as it could really improve the Halo Wars sections of a few articles. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Is it me or is the people that can spell Sangheili without looking it up seem to know more about the halo series than people who cant spell Sangheili??--Sangheili wunna be 11:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Image I recently edited the page to include information on the Elites "roaring" animation in Halo 2 and 3, and I would like to add an image of such (from Halo 3) to the page.... but I am a noob in such matters and figured it might be better for somebody else to do so. Would anybody be willing to do this (I have the image on my computer already)? :I don't have the time right now, but tomorrow I can guide you through the process. In the meantime, head to for help on uploading images and adding them to articles, and use for the actual uploading stuff. When uploading an image, the description can and should use wiki-formatting ( , etc.) to describe what's in the page. If you could head to my profile and post a link to this talk page (Talk:Sangheili#Image) as a comment, that'd be helpful as a reminder. DavidJCobb 02:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Here is the image in question: Is there something wrong with it, should I find a different one? (I have several). It got deleted as soon as I put it on the page. - Metalingus627 :Firstly, it is reverted, not deleted. Secondly, the article has enough images, so please don't add new images unless it is from an upcoming game.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Question Hello, I am Tucker's Creator. I’m new to this wiki and have yet to climb up the long social ladder here, but I have a question about Elites that I’d like to ask here: Have female elites ever been featured? Every name Elite I’ve seen (so far) is male and even those who are unnamed appear to display male characteristics (from a human perspective of course.) Thank you and please answer(More questions are on my userpage.)[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 00:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The first female Elite mentioned is Sanj'ik from the Halo Wars site. Unfortunately, as of yet no female elite has been seen 'visually'. *fingers crossed the Halo Encyclopidia does*.Zeno 'Ribal 02:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for answering. Actually I just read that apparently in the Halo 3 multiplayer, if you play as an Elite, you can choose to make them female, though this just changes the voice-over, not the model, and the multiplayer is non-canon anyway. Good for me, because I came with a REALLY weird idea for Elite females not too long ago.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't resist :D For a long time, there was debate about whether the Sangheili even had two genders. Some speculated that they asexually reproduced. Even when Bungie confirmed that Sangheili took mates, they refused to believe it, and spun off on wild tangents about eggs coming out of mouths and other wierdness. San'jik, and then The Cole Protocol, thankfully put a stop to that. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did come up with this one theory that involved Elite females being three-inch long bloodsuckers. But maybe Bungie's keeping secret for some reason. Maybe they have something planned... Or maybe they're just lazy.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Of course jumpin' out of holes is not what they do! Everyone know they are a result of breeding between a snake and a hamster! (100 Ways To Die In Halo 3 - Look at #60) H91 10:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Metric system The Metric system is the standard measurement for length, weight and mass in the UNSC, most countries uses it. Stop reverting the edits, the Elite's weight should be expressed in kilograms, and the height in metres or centimetres. The world doesn't evolve around America, only America uses the ancient imperial system. The Metric system is used in the UNSC, and in all games. Freaking vandals. Baryon15 17:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, well the measurements in most official canon sources are measured using the English system, and in any case, both measurement systems are often shown in articles. Stop re-adding them - either add it alongside what's already there or leave it completely alone altogether. SmokeSound off! 17:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Also, if they haven't been mentioned in the Halo Universe, they don't get an article and are not to be added into an article. You'd better read this for reference. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 17:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::As per Smoke. Also, |weight= parameter doesn't exist, so please stop adding it to the template.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No, you're wrong. In Halo: CE, in both the manual and in-game, the metric system has been used. The NAV marker measures the distance in metres, not feet. Same thing in Halo 3, in game, in the manual and in the beastarium. And I HAD the english system alongside the metric system, but the metric system should be placed infront of the english system. Most nations in the world uses the metric system, and The fall of Reach uses the metric system exclusively, so does The Flood, First Strike, Ghosts of Onyx, Contact Harvest, and the Halo encyclopedia. The only offical canon source that uses the english system is the Cole Protocol, which is just one of its many flaws (the Elites in that book also uses human measuring). You moderators are freaking trångsynta idioter. And look at the field guide for Halo 3, ODST, http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx, ONLY METRIC MEASUREMENT. The Metric measurement should be written before the english measurement. In contact harvest, the caliber of the stanchion is measured in milimetres. etc. You're just being patriotic by adding the English system, and removing the metric measurements. The metric system should come first, while the english system should be written after in a ( ). Baryon15 19:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, no, you will put it in exactly as you are told - whatever is there first, STAYS first. I don't give a damn whether it's imperial measurement OR metric measurement - if it was there first, it STAYS first, understand me? Also, my other message that was here still goes - I catch you edit warring again and you will go away for six months. You have received enough warnings. You might want to cut out the stupid insults too - don't act like no one here can't understand you. SmokeSound off! 20:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, you just can't admit that you're wrong, the Cole Protocol is the only canon source that still uses English measurement. Any civilization in the future would be smart enough to see the benefits of the metric system over the English. No country adopts the English system anymore, but more and more are starting to use the metric system. The metric system would be the correct one to use, and you know it, but as long as -rseholes like you are in charge of Halopedia, patriotism goes first, and I'm so afraid of your threats, does that improve your self-esteem? Baryon15 20:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I said you could do both the FIRST time around, IN THE ORDER SPECIFIED. In one of your edits, you removed the Imperial measurement. Now, if you want to keep up the stupid comments about "patriotism" and the petty insults, you will be out of here. Keep being stupid and see where it gets you. SmokeSound off! 20:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::"-rsehole, right? Good, go away. SmokeSound off! 20:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Umm... crazy thought. Can't we just post measurements in both metric and imperial? Of course we can. That way everybody's happy.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 02:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :From reading the posts, I think (and may be wrong) that the issues are: :*Baryon switching the order so metric comes first :*Baryon removing (some of?) the English measurements :*Baryon insulting people in a rather immature manner. :The problem is that switching the order isn't really allowed, I don't think -- whatever order was used when the article was created, I think, stays. There's also a rule against editing a page ''exclusively to change the dialect between American and British English, though I don't quite remember where I read that. DavidJCobb 03:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :If you noticed, Rusty, I said he could do both. That was before SHTF. SmokeSound off! 20:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm not aware of any actual policy on changing measurements and spelling to english, or which is "preferred", but we do discourage it. Heavily. Forerunner has a blog up on the issue, and I agree with it, but it's not actual hard policy. But it is very minor editing, and adds little that is constructive to the article. Since the majority of our viewers and most of our members are from the US, which uses the Imperial system and has different (read - strange) spelling, that's what we use. It's not better, it's just tailored to our demographic. As for Baryon's point on whether the UNSC use the Metric or the Imperial system, I don't think we know, nor do I care - until there is a character that explicitly says something along the lines of "I can't believe they used to use feet or inches," we don't know that the Imperial system has been abandoned. Metric is convenient, but Imperial has its advantages too. And can I just ask something? We have Subtank, Manticore and myself as part of the administration who live in decidedly non-American parts of the world. Why would the decision to use both measurements be "patriotism"? And can patriotism even encompass units of measurement? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 07:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how it does. He hates Americans and Westerners in general, as far as I can tell from his previous conflicts with others. SmokeSound off! 20:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I got confused once people started saying about how this was involved in patriotism. I use Australian spelling and grammar in real life, but on halopedia I am constantly undoing edits from people who wish to change it from American spelling. Does that make me unpatriotic? In any case, the English system was used here first, so it takes importance over the metric system. If you get told multiple times to leave it, then leave it. If it decided that it would be more efficient to use both, then use both. Also FYI Byron: "Halopedia is not a democracy". ~[[w:c:User:Blade_bane|'Now You Know,']] ~ [[w:c:halo:Special: Contributions/Blade_bane|'That Flattery Will Get You Nowhere.']]~ 07:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Blade bane If the Immperial/English system is still used in the UNSC, it's scarcly. The only canon source that uses the English system is the Cole Protocol, but Buckell made many mistakes regarding measurements in that book, the Elites, for exmaple, used inches, hours and years instead of units and cycles. The Encylopedia uses both, but that is because it is written from outside the universe (if you know what I mean, english not first language, soz), unlike the books and games. So canon sources that uses the metric system: The Fall of Reach, The Flood, First Strike, Ghosts of Onyx, Contact Harvest, Halo: CE, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST. Manuals from Halo:CE,2,3,ODST,Halo Wars use metric system. The field guides from Halo 3/odst uses the metric system. Canon sources that uses the imperial/english system: The Cole Protocol. Canon sources that uses both: The Halo encyclopadia. I think it is pretty safe to assume that the metric system is the standard system, which we all know will be true in a few decades, giving the advantages and determinism that the metric system offers. So in my opinion, the system should go like this: Metric (imperial). + Baryon didn't remove the English system in any of the articles, except for Elites, which only had the imperial system before lol. And many races didn't have both until he edited, but he should still be banned for his immature insults. 11:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Also, could you add both systems to this page? 11:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the article is locked.-- Forerun ' 15:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I forgot to unprotect it. Have at it. SmokeSound off! 20:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Not to beat a dead horse, but since everyone is being so technical shouldn't weight be expressed as Mass times Gravity (''m/s2), since varying gravity on worlds and ships would consequently affect the weight of the object, shouldn't we just stick to Mass. As for measurements of distance, both the Metric and Imperial systems are arbitrary creations (though metric's integration is far superior with the rest of the system), and since no single choice appeals to every one I believe we should begin using Smoot (look it up) for all measurements of length, height and distance. No one will be happy and sure it's ridiculous, but hey, isn't this entire argument. I mean if the admins want it one way, deal with it. No system is perfect and unless everyone takes advanced classes in physics, it really doesn't matter what system you use. You could as well measure in M&Ms. --14:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Spamhammer LOL on this Baryon guy. His basic argument is Mother Russia shall control all! I guess he must have forgotten that Halo was by AMERICANS who live in AMERICA. I know, its shocking. Female elite? In the preview for duel, that I saw in Waypoint there's the presence of a female maybe Sangheili or San 'Shyuum and if she is an elite can someone put an image? ( 18:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) Sangheili Vision It is stated within the article that the Heretic Leader comments on the poor binocular vision of his species, but I can't help but wonder if this is an actual statement that he makes or if it is a misinterpretation of the line "the Elites are blind, Arbiter..." It is my understanding that the Heretic Leader's proclamation as to the Elite's blindness is in reference to their decision to follow the Covenant, and is not an actual comment on their eyesight. For clarification, I '''am not disputing the possibility that Elites have poor binocular vision. I am merely stating that, in my personal experience, the Heretic Leader does not comment on their eyesight. Anything supporting or negating this would be welcome. 07:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :That anyone would infer that from his statement is ridiculous. I've removed it from the article. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:53, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe this was from a while ago, but I think that the reasoning behind that was the placement of their eyes on the sides of their heads, which produces this effect in animals, and not the Heretic Leaders' statement. Flayer92 16:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Light of Sanghelios Honor Guard Ultra Rarely seen, the Honor Guard Ultras or "Light of Sanghelios" are the highest ranking guardians of a Prophet. Typically called "Helios," these soldiers will manage standard Honor Guards in many encounters, but if needed, they would gladly die to protect a Prophet. - From the Halo Encyclopedia. Unless there's anything to contradict it, it seems these two ranks are the same thing. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:12, 29 December 2009 (GMT) HALO WARS ELITES Are the elites in halo wars a sub-groupSPARTAN - 300 00:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, they're just shorter.-- Forerun ' 00:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) artistic liscence... CHANGE PICTURE I think that we should update the pictures of elites to Halo 3, Halo Reach, or any other newer Halo game including elites. but we can keep pictures of Halo 2/Halo:CE elites. I just think we need more newer pics. :Problem is that the current ones might not be the finalised version. The ones from the Bestiarum would do just fine for now.外国人(7alk) 04:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention there's the problem that some of the ranks haven't appeared since Halo 2 (i.e. Ultras)-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty]][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 05:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, we may keep the rank pics that dont show in any other Halo game, and we may keep older ones for to show what they look like back then.SalemElliot 07:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Elites/multiplayer I know I'm reading too much into this picture but I think the Elites are still usable in multiplayer in Reach. The screenshot from Reach has an elite wielding a Plasma pistol with a Plasma rifle as his secondary weapon. We all know (or should know) that although Elites have plasma pistol animations in all the games they never spawn with them in normal gameplay, hence any Elites running around with Plasma pistol are probably in multiplayer. The argument I have set up also applies to the fact that all previous game AI characters have only spawned with one weapon. The only exceptions to this rule are the Arbiter AI in Halo 3 and the developer-controlled Brute biped in the ODST firefight trailer(the Brute at the very beginning that fires into the air and then gets smashed by a HEV)-explanation the brute looks into the air and fires randomly at the HEV, if you look closely in HD you can see that it has Brute Plasma Rifle as its primary weapon and a Plasma Pistol as a secondary weapon on its thigh- Brutes in normal gameplay never have two weapons except the one Plasma cannon wielding brute in The Storm, but its secondary weapon is a spiker and it only has it so it won't weaponless if it boards your vehicle. In conclusion unless there has been some kind of super overhaul AI, especially enemy AI never have two weapons in all the Halo games. Wow this post got Way too big sorry for the rambling super post. Guardians-117 22:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Your argument is quite plausible since it is perculiar to see a Elite wielding the Plasma Pistol as his primary weapon. In Halo 3 Campaign, the AI Elites do spawn with the Energy Sword as their secondary weapon, but there's nothing unusual about that. Sliding Ghost 21:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Looking at some of the material from the latest Reach screenshots and ViDoc, the Elites seem taller than the Spartans. Unless this height variation is moderated during multiplayer (given hunchbacks again, for example), it seems unlikely that the Elites are returning in multiplayer. Fingers crossed that they do, though. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 03:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aaactually, Elites do spawn with Plasma Pistols by default occasionaly. At the start of the Halo 2 level Cairo Station, two elites jump off a balcony in the first battle, one is dual wielding plasma pistols. -- ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 22:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yay its officially fully confirmed! Elites are in multiplayer1 Guardians-117 00:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) your gonna need more then words (LINKS MAN LINKS!) mah boi 15:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Check out the Beta Multiplayer Trailer.StalkerGrunt117 16:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i may have (to a extent) to disagree with you StalkerGrunt117, there is a debate that the elites are only playable in the gametype Spartans Vs. Elites, i don't know what to think 07:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well now Elites can ONLY be played in Elites Vs. Elites and Spartans Vs. Elites, no elites in Spartan Vs Spartan 14:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think you misread bungie. Spartans and Elites will still go up against eachother, just not in things like Arena... Things like "Invasion" "Spartans Vs Elites" And probably in slayer like things too. - DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 22:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't get you. Does this mean you'll have to customise both a Spartan and an Elite? Because Noble Six can be customised, so if you have an Elite in Multiplayer do you just get a regular Spartan if you're forced to play as one (and in campaign)? Phlum 19:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You have no choice about being an elite, you will be made into one for each match that involves elites. And then in second round, changed to human, and the other team will go sprtan. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 21:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Combat section What is the point of this section its basic message is shooting Elites with weapons in the game kills them. It is excessively long and has no real point. If every weapon has the ability to kill Elites do we really need to have a list of the situations in which they are effective. The individual weapons already detail the tactics for their use. I find this section excessive. I know my rare posts are also excessive. Guardians-117 22:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) One question How come the new image of the Halo: Reach elite shows him with a plasma pistol, because I doubt they would ever use it in campaign, does this mean they will be again available in multiplayer ( 16:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) :Probably just a coincidence with the image. Sangheili are capable of wielding a Plasma Pistol, though they never do so in capaign normally. Perhaps they will be available in multiplayer, though I'm not positively sure. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 16:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::In the first Level of Halo 2 you can engage a Sangheili who is wielding two Plasma Pistols. ND :::What are you talking about? I've never seen an Elite with pp in any game. Guardians-117 15:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::He does know that the first two levels don't even have enemies, right?-- 'Forerun ' 15:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "This is the only level in which Elites wield Plasma Pistols" This sentence is from the Cairo Station page...I was talking about the first playable level... —The preceding unsigned comment was made by 79.240.129.206 (talk • contribs). Well with the BETA we can shove most speculation down the drain, Elites are playable, only in certain game types though :( 11:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Bungie didn't say that they only appear in Boneyard. We simply only see them in Boneyard... in the Beta.-- 'Forerun ' 13:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Female Elites? Tried to edit the page and found it locked. Didn't used to be, which is a shame. Just thought the article ought to mention the presence of a female Sangheili in the Halo Legends episode The Duel, since it doesn't seem to. Though besides that, this shouldn't be considered canon either since it is a personal art style as female Elites have yet to be specifically mentioned by Bungie appearance wise, as well as other contradictions with typical canon the Elites in the episode displayed ( as well as many other non-Elite aspects), such as the odd jaws most of the time, and over sized enemy Elite the Arbiter featured duels with at the end of said episode. 00:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Relationship? Everyone seems to think that the Elites and Humans formed major alliances and worked with one another at the end of the war. This doesn't seem the case. Judging by the short story The Return and other works, it looks like the Elites and Humans only formed a "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" alliance to help each other for a short time. What do you guys think?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I know that is I fought by someones side for our very survival, I wouldn't become their enemy again, and the Sangheili respect humans, so why go to war with them again? Aye, they probably went back to ignoring eachother, but that wouldn't have been very beneficial for either side would it? ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 22:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :OH LOOK! A NERD! --Tyrone The mastermind would like to speak! 23:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::thats not true the venus flytrap turned on the chief and arb after helping them kill truth 07:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The "Venus flytap" (lol) was never their ally, and was always planning to turn on em methinks. Also, if the tlies wanted to attack the humans, they probably could have after the Ark battle, cause earth was virtually undefended, the SoI could've probably done a lot of damage by itself. ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 08:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :the elites would have needed to stop for repairs and rest after the ark battle especially seeing how the soi was crippled 02:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye, but what was there to stop them returning once they were repaired? OH and if they really wanted, they could have left the humans behind on the ark while they left if they really wanted to. ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 06:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::that would be a mean prank ;o 00:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ee Suffix and Ai Suffix I know the 'ee' suffix has been removed from all the Sangheili names, but did their remove the 'ai' suffix from their names? Liquid Ink 11:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :what 'ai' suffix? 07:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::He's talking about ones like Kusovai HGR :::Noblemen. Sangheili noblemen are those with "swordsman" genes. You earn the "ai" suffix if you prove yourself as an excellent swordsman.-- 'Forerun ' 13:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reptillian Are they mammals or reptiles? I wonder if they lay eggs? That would be cool for gameplay-Gametype "Egg Smasher" and you go around pissing elites off by smashing their eggs.--Justin Kane 21:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Huh. Wouldn't it also be fun for there to be an Elite version where you murder unborn babies?Einsteinium99 04:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG Gametype: Thel Vadam, Abortionist M.D.!!! lolz----Justin Kane 17:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :They are neither mammals or reptiles, both of these are terrestrial clasifications. They belong to an extraterrestrial biosphere.--Plasmic Physics 08:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Weight? This was raised on the MJOLNIR page as well, but I can't help but feel that the weight given for Elites must be wrong somehow. I was under the impression that Spartans were around double the norm of human weight due to increased muscle density (mentioned in Fall of Reach) setting them at about 160kg. This makes the Elites seem too light. Even if the Spartans were a different weight, 144kg seems much too light for a hulking huge alien that can flip cars around. I'm not suggesting an edit, as it was in the beastarium, just voicing my thoughts. Did anyone else find this? Diaboy 16:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, many creatures on earth have misleading weights, so it may just be an adaptation such as hollow bones or something. Jabberwockxeno 21:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I agee an Elite should be aroung 600 pounds. No, it's Brutes that should be 600 pounds...Not even, maybe around 400? Elites should be, in my mind, around 200 pounds, 300 at the max LOL, eiltes should be around 450 pounds. A human can reach a significantly higher weight than 200 pounds, and the heaviest person to ever live was 1600 pounds before she died at age 20. A sangheili has an eight foot frame, literaly packed with muscle (which weighes more than fat). Their legs are double jointed, meaning that they have a huge amount of muscle on their legs (theres a lot more space to fill in) and they are strong enough to crush an ODST's skull in one blow. They can even flip a vehicle as big as a tank. There is no way that an eight foot elite will weigh less than a muscular six foot human. The average adult human weight is 150 pounds, and an elite has WAYYYYY more than twice the muscle mass as the average adult human. 300 pounds for a small female elite maybe, or an emaciated male, but for a full sized adult, it would have to be more like 350 - 450. - Dufflepud HeadHunter Elites? In the shot story HeadHunters. What are the Elites that killed everyone? Gogeta21 02:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Anybody got an answer? Gogeta21 02:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC)!!! :They were Spec Ops Elites. SPARTAN-177 02:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They were 'Elite' of some sort, either Spec Ops or those of the Commando Unit. 112 02:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I was just repeating what the Headhunter page called them. SPARTAN-177 17:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Pronunciation I hate to bring up an old argument, but the Rise of the Brutes video has the name "Sangheili" pronounced sang-HEEL-ee. Should that be put up in the article, so that there's no more arguments and/or confusion about the pronunciation, especially since, as far as I'm aware, that's the clearest it's been said aloud? Dewback rancher 23:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Seems it's pronounced just the same as I always have. "Sang-Hee-Lee". Hitodama 08:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally pronounce it "Sang-Heel-I", but I would suspect that's not correct, given other sources. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|('Talk')]] 23:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::"Sung-Hay-Lee", if pronounced, sounds better in my opinion.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 23:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : San-gil-lee here, going off of how the Brutes in H3 pronounce it and how their homeworld is pronounced in ''The Duel (San-gil-e-os). Zeno 'Ribal 00:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence/Honor I added a couple paragraphs to their Intelligence section basically noting how their code of honor has clashed with their strategic skills. If anyone feels the need to edit/delete, can you argue it over here first? Flayer92 16:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please remove the excess links such as UNSC and Covenant? Also, please source/reference the information you added.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I killed those excess links but I'm gonna have to be honest...I don't really know how to put in the little source box things. I pretty much referred at least one example for each point though. Flayer92 17:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I suggest checking this project overview.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 17:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sangheili Sword In Halo Legends, in the episode were the Arbider goes on a suicidal rampage killing hundreds of Covenant, he fights a high ranking elite and is killed. But thats not whats important. Whats important is that the high ranking elite had a huge metal sword instead of the standard-issue energy sword. It was shaped like an eneragy sword though. Does this mean that the Elites came up with the original design for the energy sword? --Bustie24 02:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Until we have a source we can't say anything.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I believe thier's a source for that in the Evolutions story "the return" Jabberwock xeno 19:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be the Curveblade.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Knees I remember reading in Contact Harvest that the Brutes took pleasure in seeing the Elite struggle with ladders. It stated the reason the Elites had trouble was because their knees beant backwards. Now I'm a bit confused by this. From images the Elites seem to have 2 sets of knees, the main knee, which is in the same place and works in the same way as it would on a human, and one lower down that seems to operate more like an ankle or something. But it still looks like, while it bends backwards it can still come as far forwards as a knee would. So why would they struggle with a ladder? Am I making sense? --Looq 23:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :i concur 10:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) There's no official source that I'm citing on this, but to me it looks like the upper knee on the Elites juts out quite a bit farther than a Human or Brute knee would when standing straight up. I could see this possibly making it difficult to climb up a ladder as it seems that the upper knee would bang on each rung as an Elite stepped up. An explanation that seems more likely to me, at least with Halo 2 and possibly Halo 3 Elites, is that Elites appear to walk on their toes like a dog or cat, and in the earlier Halo games, these toes seemed very inflexible, which might make it difficult to climb a ladder. Try climbing a ladder on your toes without bending them- it's harder than standing on a rung normally. Granted, this theory kinda falls apart with the Halo: Reach Elites that seem to have flexible toes. And again, this is all conjecture, but it's the best answer I can think of. 22:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Height The encyclopedia says they're 7'4", but since the games are above the books in terms of canon, and they're obviously taller than that in Halo: Reach, should this get changed? Dagoth11: It is said that they are usually 8'6", though would you think that would affect gameplay, or the players fighting elite players psycilogically (tending to feel a bit intimidated by the height of their alien opponent, how they tower over thier spartan)? Should Bungie squat down the elites to equal size. They even said that they would make them fell more threatening in general, so I personally think they should give them their respectable height of 8'6", so they wont seem so "friendly" like in halo 3. Eating do elites eat people Welcome! From know on please remember to sign your posts. Next, your question, while I am not a biology expert I can see that they are obviously carnivores, so while they would probably not choose to eat humans, especialy after their alliance, in times of desperation they may in fact eat people. 19:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) why do elites have to be bad do elites have birth ,eggs, or both 02:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i dont realy have a profile 02:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) We know that Jackals and Brutes eat human corpses, and Grunts may as well, but I doubt Elites do. For one thing, they have a warrior pride - such acts would be regarded as beneath them. For another, I think they find it just as disgusting as we do. The other species have no such compunctions. As for why Elites have to be "bad", I'll assume you're talking about Reach. It's a prequel, taking place before the first Halo game, before the Elites split from the Covenant. And while they may be enemies, I don't think they're "bad" - they're warriors, doing what they do best. And as for Elite reproduction - nobody knows. Its a mystery. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 10:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) That's sort of what I meant, if you had the choice between eating the corpse of someone you never met before or starving to death what would you do? I personally would eat it (remembering its this or die). That's the sort of thing I meant by times of desperation. 17:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ranks ok, on the template, the ranks don't appear to be organized in any paticular order. Shouldn't they be in order from lowest to highest? Iceman117 18:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, it goes from highest to lowest. The template is fine and is in correct order. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 04:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you looked at it? The ranks are not in order from lowest to highest. The rank on the top is Councilor, and the one on the bottom is Arbiter. I am 99.9% sure that Arbiter is one rank above Councilor, so how could they be the first and last ranks? Plus, if you're saying the template is in the right order, then you're saying Minor outranks Arbiter, Honor Guardsman, Ranger, etc. Last time I checked, Minor was the lowest rank. So it should be last, not in the middle. ::P.S. I am not talking about the rank template. I am talking about the template at the top right of the page. Iceman117 17:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, my mistake. I was looking at a different template. Sorry about that. :P -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 17:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I fixed the template to its correct order. Arbiter is not a rank, it's a title. Once an Elite is shamed, he is stripped of his current rank and is forced to hold the new title, not a rank. It is true that he becomes in control of nearly the entire Covenant, but it is still not considered as a rank in the Covenant. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 18:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) A few weeks ago they were lowest to highest in their respective sections, but now they're all muddled up. 17:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong. The template was like this for years. The only changes were the files and fixes to the descriptions. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 04:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Macto Cognatus "macto Cognatus" definitely does not mean "I honor my father's blood". Even if Bungie says thats what it means in latin, why can't anyone post the actual meaning? ( macto = honor cognatus = related by blood ) so by itself it says " Honor Related By Blood". I seriously don't get why no one will correct it. ::Lots of games do this. For example, Smash Bros. Brawl has its opening theme in Latin but its translation takes many liberties with Latin grammar. Regardless, BOTH translations are kept on SmashWiki, not just the "correct" one, since the "incorrect" one is given in-game and is thus canon(see here:http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl_Main_Theme). If you don't like it, note it in the trivia section, but don't put it in the main intro, as it will look out of place and disrupt the flow of the article.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 02:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, also there are a lot of translations to that : macto= reward, honor, punish, trouble, slaughter, kill, offer, sacrifice, immolate and cognatus= related by blood, kindred, related, connected, like, similar, a blood relation, blood relative, kinsman. Alpha Lima Echo XrayTalk 09:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wierd Elites Some Elites who don't look right: *I was just playing "Gravemind" on Halo 2. After a battle I looked at the body of an Elite. It was orange. Not gold like a Zealot, but not crimson like a Major. Bona fide orange. It didn't have honor guard plates or anything. It looked just like your standard Elite, but its armor was bright orange. Does anyone know what it is supposed to be? #P.S. I am not talking about the "Honor Guard Councillor," another weird Elite in this level; this Elite was just outside the Mausoleum. *Then on the next level, where you play as the Arbiter again, you hear talk about the Brutes murdering the Elite Councilors. You also see a lot of dead Elites. But they look exactly like Minor Elites, not Councilors. Are they supposed to be the Councilors? Or maybe they were with the Councilors? Does anyone have an answer? Iceman117 20:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here is how I will answer all your questions. 1. There could be a lighting problem with that Sangheili. 2. Could be a bug. 3. The talk about the Jiralhanae and Councilors is an Easter egg. 4. The Minor Domos could had just been few of the many that got killed by the Jiralhanae. 5. Bungie could had just simply made a mistake. 6. They could be with the Councilors, but I doubt that. Hope that helped. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 04:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC)